familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Order of the Garter Project
General This project will attempt to add pages for all member of the noble Order of the Garter past and present along with their genealogy. Members of the Order Knights at Creation *1348 - Edward of Woodstock, Prince of Wales (1330-1376) - Prince of Wales *1348 - Henry of Grosmont, 1st Duke of Lancaster (c1310-1361) *1348 - Thomas de Beauchamp, 11th Earl of Warwick (1313-1369) *1348 - Jean III de Grailly (?-1377) *1348 - Ralph Stafford, 1st Earl of Stafford (1301-1372) *1348 - William Montacute, 2nd Earl of Salisbury (1328-1397) *1348 - Roger Mortimer, 2nd Earl of March (c1328-1360) *1348 - John de Lisle, 2nd Baron Lisle (1318-1365) *1348 - Bartholomew de Burghersh, 2nd Baron Burghersh (bef1329-1369) *1348 - John de Beauchamp, 1st Baron Beauchamp (c1316-1360) *1348 - John de Mohun, 2nd Baron Mohun (1320-1376) *1348 - Hugh de Courtenay, 10th Earl of Devon (1303-1377) *1348 - Thomas Holland, 1st Earl of Kent (c1314-1360) *1348 - John de Grey, 2nd Baron Grey of Rotherfield (1300-1359) *1348 - Richard FitzSimon (?-?) *1348 - Miles Stapleton (?-1364) *1348 - Thomas Wale (?-1352) *1348 - Hugh Wrottesley (?-1381) *1348 - Nele Loring (?-1386) *1348 - John Chandos (?-1370) *1348 - James Audley (c1316-1369) *1348 - Otho Holand (c1316-1359) *1348 - Henry Eam (?-?) *1348 - Sanchet D'Abrichecourt (c1330-c1348) *1348 - Walter Pavely (?-1375) Created by Edward III Created by Richard II *1385 - Robert de Vere, 9th Earl of Oxford (1362-1392) *1387 - Richard FitzAlan, 11th Earl of Arundel (1346-1397) Created by Henry IV Created by Henry V *1413 - John D'Abrichecourt (?-c1415) Created by Henry VI *1424 - John Talbot, 1st Earl of Shrewsbury (c1387-1453) *1436 - Edmund Beaufort, 2nd Duke of Somerset (1406-1455) *1457 - John Talbot, 2nd Earl of Shrewsbury (1413-1460) Created by Edward IV *1474 - Henry Percy, 4th Earl of Northumberland (c1449-1489) *1476 - Thomas Grey, 1st Marquess of Dorset (1457-1501) Created by Richard III *1483 - Thomas Stanley, 1st Earl of Derby (1435-1504) Created by Henry VII *c1486 - John de Vere, 13th Earl of Oxford (1442-1513) *1488 - George Talbot, 4th Earl of Shrewsbury (c1468-1538) Created by Henry VIII *1510 - Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk (1473-1554) *1527 - John de Vere, 15th Earl of Oxford (bef1490-1540) *1531 - Henry Percy, 6th Earl of Northumberland (1502-1537) *1540 - Thomas Audley, 1st Baron Audley of Walden (c1488-1544) Created by Edward VI Created by Mary I Created by Elizabeth I Created by James I Created by Charles I Created by Charles II Created by James II Created by William III and Mary II Created by William III Created by Anne Created by George I Created by George II Created by George III Created by the Regency Created by George IV Created by William IV Created by Victoria Created by Edward VII Created by George V Created by George VI *1947 - Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) - Royal Knight Created by Elizabeth II *1958 - Charles Philip Windsor, Prince of Wales (1948) - Prince of Wales *1994 - Anne, Princess Royal (1950) - Royal Knight *2003 - Gerald Grosvenor, 6th Duke of Westminster (1951) *2003 - Robin Butler, Baron Butler of Brockwell (1938) *2003 - John Morris, Baron Morris of Aberavon (1931) *2005 - John Major (1943) *2005 - Thomas Bingham, Baron Bingham of Cornhill (1933) *2005 - Mary Soames, Baroness Soames (1922) *2006 - Prince Andrew, Duke of York (1960) - Royal Knight *2006 - Prince Edward, Earl of Wessex (1964) - Royal Knight *2008 - Prince William of Wales (1982) - Royal Knight *2008 - Richard Luce, Baron Luce (1936) *2008 - Thomas Raymond Dunne (1933) Contributors *William Allen Shade 02:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Order of the Garter